


Patience

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dildos, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Space Mall (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Keith and Shiro find themselves strongly attracted to each other, but Shiro is far too scared he will hurt Keith to proceed. Keith knows he can handle it though.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> This is dedicated to Poly, my Valentine's from the Sheithlentines exchange. I really hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Special shout outs to the three wonderful people who patiently waited for me to finish this and proceeded to give me the best advice and corrections ever. Noctis, Shipnuggets, and CryptidKickFlip. You're the best! ♡
> 
> \-----
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my quintessence! Enjoy ~~~

The low growl that rumbled from his throat, rolling out from between his lips and into his hair had left butterflies in Keith’s stomach. They fluttered aimlessly, shifting and twisting in his gut and creating goosebumps across his skin.

“Yes.” He moaned quietly in an exhale against Shiro’s shoulder as he ground against the planes of his stomach. The material of their suits blocked the sensation of bare, slick skin. Keith rolled his hips and hissed as the pleasure curled within him. “Want you.” He said, shifting his mouth upwards to place an open mouthed kiss on Shiro’s neck, right below his ear. “Need you.” He said when the flesh was released from its suction of his lips.

Shiro growled again, shifting his grip from Keith’s waist to his thighs and squeezing tightly. He forced Keith down his body slightly and gasped when his own erection met the human’s. 

“Fuck, Shiro!” Keith cried out, forgetting he was told to be quiet in the small room just doors away from their conference room. He gripped at Shiro’s shoulders tightly, barely able to hold onto the large muscles that bulged and rippled beneath his grasp. “Please?” He whined, grinding his hips against the ever growing presence of Shiro’s large cock. “I want you inside of me!”

Shiro’s grip tightened on his thighs, bruising the skin beneath his suit before he moved forward and pressed Keith against the wall. Keith moaned at the rough treatment, even as the force of the movement pushed the air from his lungs. “Yes!” He hissed out.

Shiro nuzzled his face into Keith’s hair, inhaling deeply before he pulled away. His eyes were deep pools of wanton desire when their gazes locked.

He had positioned himself slightly away from Keith, angling his body so that their pelvises met, but they could still stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Keith let his hands slide from Shiro’s shoulders, down to his biceps where he gripped tightly to support himself as he grinded against Shiro’s cock.

Shiro grunted at the contact, his eyes fluttered shut briefly before he fought to reopen them.

“Please Shiro,” Keith whined, rolling his hips against him in a steady pace, “fuck me.”

The frown that befell Shiro’s face had Keith’s movement faltering slightly.

“This is good.” Shiro said in a deep honey voice that left Keith no room for argument. 

Keith’s pout only lasted for a brief moment. Shiro had tightened his grip on his thighs, his fingers encircling them completely until those long digits curled underneath each other. “Fuck.” He moaned, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He wasn't sure why the action had left warmth boiling in his groin, but he wasn't about to argue it.

Shiro guided him now, moving Keith’s body so that his erection rubbed up and down his own in a steady pace.

Keith couldn't fight the build up, not with Shiro’s length pressed against his body, far surpassing his own length. He cried out when his orgasm hit powerfully. His suit quickly became plastered to his skin with his wet release. Shiro’s grip tightened, forcing Keith stop his small ruts. He shifted his grip, sliding a hand beneath Keith’s rear while the other trailed to cup his face.

That single hand, one thumb brushing his cheek, the other fingers wrapping completely around until they touched the opposing ear. That single hand made Keith want to cry.

“So beautiful.” Shiro whispered against his lips, making Keith shudder before he leaned forward and locked their mouths.

Shiro slowly pulled him away from the wall, breaking the kiss as he gently laid him on the makeshift cot of Keith’s room.

Keith whined at the loss of contact. “Shiro?” He asked with a pout, reaching for the large Galra as Shiro stepped away. “What about you?”

Shiro tilted his head innocently, making Keith want to say, ‘Aw’. Then a toothy smile spread across his lips, his eyes squinted closed at the force of it. Shiro was still learning the sentiment Keith had tried to teach him. 

“I need to head to the meeting.” He said, schooling his face stoically immediately after. “Get rest.”

\------

“Fuck, Shiro!” Keith panted, grinding his body against the Galra beneath him. He couldn't remember how they got there or why. It had been a particularly long week without a moment between themselves, and when the meeting had ended Shiro had allowed Keith to lead him into his bedroom where Keith had proceeded to roughly pull Shiro down to his level by the ears and slip his tongue into his warm mouth.

In their heated frenzy Keith could remember climbing up Shiro’s body, using his limbs like limbs of trees to pull and anchor himself. He bore down against Shiro’s hardening cock and whined at the contact.

Whether it was the shift in weight, or Shiro’s decision, Keith wasn't sure, but in a swift movement, Shiro was flat on his back on the small cot. It had groaned under their weight, but their groans were louder, even muffled by each other's lips.

“Need you!” Keith had whined, rutting against Shiro’s cock as he sat up. His legs barely reached the cot around Shiro’s wide waist, but he used the leverage to move himself up and down Shiro’s large length.

Shiro wrapped large hands around Keith’s waist, and he shuddered at the tight grasp as Shiro guided his movements. The Galra beneath him had his eyes half lidded, mouth hanging loosely open with soft breaths escaping them.

“Shiro.” Keith whined, grasping tightly onto the larger one’s giant forearms. They were so large, in fact, that Keith could only wrap half of the bulging muscles there in his hand. He clawed at the skin beneath the Blade suit. 

“Can I please…” Keith begged in a cross between a pant and a whine.

Shiro’s voice was deep and husky, slightly breathless when he spoke, “Tell me what you want, Keith.”

“Want you…” Keith could feel sweat pooling in his hairline and dripping down his temple as he used all of his muscles and exertion to grind against his partner.

Shiro sat up, his stomach muscles shifting beneath his suit had Keith stilling instantly as the pleasure of his orgasm began to fester deep in his groin.

“Fuck.” He slammed his eyes shut tightly, squeezing Shiro’s forearms as tightly as he could. He rutted against Shiro once. Twice. And moaned loudly. It was quickly stifled by Shiro’s large hard wrapping to cover his open mouth. Keith shuddered, the orgasm raking through him.

That hand slowly shifted from his mouth to his cheek, gentle fingers brushed sticky hair away from his temple. “So beautiful.” Shiro’s voice was still deep and husky, and Keith wanted to cry. He hadn't meant to come so quickly. He wanted Shiro to fuck him. He bit his lip in embarrassment and felt the blush creep his cheeks.

“I still want you.” He said as the muscles in his groin began to slowly loosen.

Shiro nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck. He could feel the stuttering breath as it cascaded across the bare skin over the collar of his suit. His suit which would need washing once more.

“Please?” He asked, finally loosening his grasp on Shiro’s forearms to instead entangle in the locks of hair on his head. He pulled at them to shift Shiro’s face away from his neck so he could peer into his eyes. The Galra’s eyes were dark pools of lust but something else glimmered there, and Keith couldn't figure out what it was. 

“Shiro,” he began, hoping to have the opportunity to convince him, but it was for naught when Shiro quickly interrupted him.

“I should go.” He said, eyes drifting away from Keith’s to the doorway.

Keith shifted and frowned, feeling Shiro’s erection still very prominently through both of their suits.

“No.” He demanded, voice tight and gaze full of anger. The tone startled Shiro, and his golden eyes were suddenly searching Keith’s looking for answers to unasked questions. “You left last time without getting pleased. You're not allowed to leave this time.” Keith schooled his face even though part of him felt guilty for the demands, while the other part of him wanted to laugh at Shiro’s adorably confused facial expression.

Keith let his hands fall from Shiro’s hair, travel slowly down his broad chest, then settled on the large protruding erection which seemed to lay just shy of his navel.

His hands cupped the exposed side, traveling downwards in a slow motion. Shiro gasped quietly, his defined abs shifted beneath the suit.

“Can I taste you?” Keith asked, shimmying his weight and kneeling on Shiro’s thighs to give himself added height. He kissed the Galra softly, gently. Shiro seemed to hesitate. They had never kissed slowly before, just heated forceful sloppy kisses. Keith wasn't sure which one he enjoyed better, but after a few beats, Shiro seemed to understand. 

Keith continued to rub Shiro’s cock through the suit with his hand, adding more pressure. “Fuck,” he gasped, breaking the kiss to look down at the bulge, “you're so big.”

Shiro only blinked and frowned, following Keith’s gaze. “Too big for you.” He muttered quietly. His tone both defeated and self depreciating.

Keith stopped, his hand still latched onto the erection mid-pump. He let his free hand cup Shiro’s large jaw line, forcing him to stare at him.

“Not too big for me.” He said sincerely, but even he was worried about the amount of preparation he would need to endure to handle Shiro’s cock. It was the size of his own forearm.

Shiro dropped his gaze again, but Keith squeezed his jaw tighter between his fingers. “I promise. I can take it.” He said with a serious nod before he offered Shiro a smile that seemed to break the concerned frown adorning his face.

“Can I take it out?” Keith asked, unsure when the situation had turned so rocky. Shiro offered him an unsteady nod, and Keith sighed in relief.

He slid down and off Shiro’s lap, and pushed against his chest roughly to force Shiro to lay down. Roughly at least by Keith’s standards, but by Shiro’s it was probably only a nudge.

Keith unwrapped Shiro’s cock like it was a delicate present. He rested his elbows on Shiro’s thighs, his eyes wide with disbelief as every giant inch of Shiro’s cock was slowly revealed. It stood large before him, his eyes travelled upwards, noting it was longer than his entire head. He swallowed with trepidation, wondering if he would even be able to fit the monstrosity into his mouth.

Shiro remained still. Keith couldn't see his face beyond the mountain of pectoral muscles. He let his hands circle the base of Shiro’s cock. Noting how his fingers just barely touched each other. His own cock twitched beneath him, but was far too satiated to return to life entirely, seeming content with being half hard. 

Keith inhaled slowly and stuck his tongue out, touching the underside of Shiro’s cock and licked a straight line from where his thumbs rested all the way to the tip. From this height he could see Shiro’s face. His eyes were closed, his mouth wide open, breath seemingly caught in his throat.

“Is this okay?” Keith whispered after returning his tongue to his mouth. Shiro’s eyes fluttered open and stared deeply into Keith’s. His mouth opened slightly more but closed instantly. Keith grinned, had he really just rendered the Galra speechless? He chuckled and Shiro’s face shifted, silently pleading Keith to continue. 

He stuck his tongue out again, tracing circles around the head and lapping into the long slit. He watched as Shiro’s mouth fell open again, and a deep purple tongue flicked to wet his quickly drying lips.

Keith opened his mouth then, sliding as much of the head into it as possible. He couldn't manage much, maybe half of it, but Shiro’s abs shifted beneath his suit and his ass pushed into the bed, as if trying to pull away from Keith.

Keith hummed around the large cock, letting his tongue rub back and forth in what little space wasn't occupied by cock.

He slowly pulled up, sucking deeply on the velvety flesh there until it was released from his suction in a loud and echoing pop. Shiro’s jaw clenched.

“You taste so good.” Keith breathed out against the flesh below his mouth. 

He quickly dipped his head down again, obscuring Shiro’s face only briefly as he trailed a long, wet lap of tongue up the bottom of his cock once more.

Shiro let a low hiss whistle through his clenched teeth and when Keith could see his face again he noted the Galra had squeezed his eyes shut and was grasping at the small blanket he laid upon.

“So good.” Keith repeated, sucking at the the head once more.

This time Keith licked slightly right to where he had before, trailing saliva down the Galra’s shaft, getting a new spot wet, then up again in a new spot. He finally allowed his hands to travel up, using both to encompass Shiro’s cock. The wetness from his tongue making them glide smoothly up and down.

Shiro’s abs shifted again, and he rolled his hips into the movement. Keith in return, grinded against the bed, gasping at the pleasure that tightened in him. “You're doing so well.” Keith commended, running his tight grasp back down Shiro’s shaft. The Galra growled, turning his head to the side. Deep purple flushed his cheeks and nose.

“Can you cum for me like this?” Keith asked, licking at the head.

Shiro’s growl slowly turned to a pathetic whimper as he rolled his hips into Keith’s waiting grasp.

“Shiro?” Keith called, and the Galra slowly turned his head to look at him. “Can you cum for me like this?” He repeated brusquely, running his tongue around the head again but keeping his gaze locked on Shiro.

Shiro let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded.

“Good.” He said with a grin, moving his hands faster up and down Shiro’s shaft before his mouth encircled the head again, and he sucked deeply.

Keith nearly choked when Shiro thrusted upwards, the only thing saving him was his perch on Shiro’s thighs. The motion of the thrust had lifted Keith with him. Shiro growled again, and Keith saw both of those large Galran hands tangle in the blanket. Claws shredded at the poor cloth in his haste, but Shiro seemed far too gone to feel bad about it. 

Having his airways completely blocked by cock, Keith pulled back abruptly, releasing the flesh and gasping for air. He watched in awe as Shiro thrusted into his hands, mouth open wide, eyes closed, face blissed out. Fuck. He knew what Shiro meant when he called him beautiful now.

Keith leaned forward, lapping at the small pearl of creamy liquid that oozed from the Galra’s thick cock. It was surprisingly sweet and tingled on his taste buds. He wanted all of it.

He quickened his pace on Shiro’s cock with his hands and a low groan rolled from the Galra’s throat. 

“That's right Shiro,” he encouraged sweetly, “come for me.” He begged before returning his lips to the head of Shiro’s cock.

With the increased speed of his pumping hands and the forceful suckling of his mouth, Shiro quickly spurted into him. And continued. And continued. Keith was left shocked, guzzling down the warm tingling strands of cum as if he were chugging a bottle of water. Finally he stopped, and Keith resisted the urge to put a hand to his stomach. He was sure it was bulging with the amount of cum he had just ingested. 

Shiro released a relieved sigh, pulling Keith from his own thoughts, and relaxed below him. Keith smirked then, pulling his lips from Shiro’s softening cock to gaze at his peaceful… boyfriend? Keith wasn't even sure what to call this.

Shiro stared at him with such emotion, Keith wasn't sure he was ready to find out. He ducked his head, hiding his own eyes behind his bangs. “Was it ok?” He asked hesitantly. Shiro shifted, sitting up and tapped a finger to Keith’s chin, bringing his gaze back to meet his own.

“It was perfect.” He said gently, leaning in to brush a simple kiss onto his lips. Keith smiled, and Shiro tried to return the sentiment in the only way he could figure out how. With an awkward, fang filled grin closely resembling a grimace. Keith chuckled and lunged forward to embrace him. 

\----

Keith was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering to himself.

“I need to make it happen.”

He paused and looked up to the barren ceiling.

“He's so hot.” He whined before continuing his pacing.

“If I could just find something…. Anything to practice with.” He frowned, crossing his arms.

“I could start off small, and build up to it.” 

There was a knock on the door which made him jump.

“Y-yeah?” He stuttered out before the door slid open to reveal Kolivan.

“We are heading to Space Mall.” He announced briskly before walking away, the door silently closing behind him.

Was this a miracle? Keith frowned. Would they even have sex toys?

\----

The issue with Space Mall wasn't the lack of sex toys, or sex shops for that reason. There seemed to be at least 5 shops in each wing on each floor that sold some sort of sex toys. No, the options were endless. The real problem was Shiro. He hovered right behind Keith, eyes narrowed, back hunched and glaring at anyone who dared to look in their direction. Even the outgoing shopkeepers kept their mouths closed as they passed.

Keith sighed, shooting a glance towards Shiro as he snarled at an Olkari family walking by them.

“Shiro!” Keith snapped, turning around abruptly, forcing the Galra to nearly walk into him. “Stop it.” He reprimanded in a sharp tone, instantly regretting it when Shiro’s face fell with disappointment. Keith sighed and ruffled his own hair in frustration. 

“I'm sorry.” He sighed, cupping the Galra’s face as best he could with his small hands. Shiro looked to him with a pout, eyes searching his own. “Hey,” Keith offered gently, pulling his face down to be parallel to his own. “Maybe you can go to the food court and grab us some lunch for when we leave.”

Shiro’s pout returned to a frown. “What about your safety?” He asked in a solid tone. “I was ordered to keep you safe.”

Keith released his face and shrugged, eyeing the groups of shoppers around him. “I don't think you need to worry about that. Everyone is just here to buy stuff. They're not concerned about me.”

Shiro’s frown deepened. “You can't be sure of that. There could be enemies--”

“Shiro!” Keith called roughly, pulling the Galra’s wandering skeptical gaze back to his face. “I'm fine.” He smiled genuinely. “Really, nobody is going to hurt me.”

“I was tasked with--”

“And I'm tasking you now with getting us some food.” He offered the Galra a pout as he stubbornly crossed his arms. “I'm hungry.” He whined.

Shiro’s eyes widened briefly before he nodded. “Yes. I will get you sustenance.”

Keith made a face. “Maybe something other than Galra food?” 

Shiro tilted his head in wonder. “What other food would you like?”

Keith shrugged, fighting off his victorious smile with nonchalance. “I don't know. Surprise me.”

“Surprise you?” Shiro repeated.

Keith nodded and offered him a smile. “Yes. Just not sustenance, please!” His tone was exasperated.

“Will you be alright?” Shiro asked, eyes wandering the many shoppers once more in his last attempts of stalling or changing Keith’s mind.

Keith was having none of it. He placed his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and spun him around. He let his gentle grasp fall down to Shiro’s lower back as the Galra stood up and he shoved hard against the firm muscles there.

Shiro glanced back once before he finally trekked the long corridors towards the food court.

Keith sighed in relief and looked around to gain his bearings. He raked his mind for the location of several sex shops he'd seen in their wanderings, but Space Mall was so large it was difficult to remember where anything was. He didn't have much time left.

He quickly rushed past other patrons, scanning the alien symbols of shop names and peering into their store fronts to get a good look at their products. He had nearly walked by one of the many sex shops in his haste.

Finally inside the small room sized shop, he looked around only a moment before the shopkeeper was hovering in his face. It was a large grey being with thorny, tough skin. “What can I assist you with?” He said, his English heavy and thickly intertwined with an unfamiliar accent.

“Uhm…” Keith hesitated, feeling the blush heat up his cheeks. “Dildos?” He managed to squeak out, his own voice cracking.

The creature eyed him carefully. “I'm unfamiliar with the term.” He finally admitted after a pregnant pause that nearly had Keith sweating.

Fuck. Keith was mortified. “Something… to… uhm..” He cringed. “You know.” He rose his hand, finger pointed, then dropped it just as quickly. “Something to stick inside.” He whispered, afraid passing patrons would hear him.

The creature broke into a cackling laugh. “I'm just kidding.” He said after catching his breath. “Man you should see your face. You're as red as the Galgaron Vibrator.”

Keith frowned as the man turned and pointed to a shelf on the far wall. “Dildos are over there.”

“Ok. Thanks.” He bit out with frustration, appalled by the merchants laugh at his own expense.

The collection on the wall was… extensive. Ranging in size from small, skinny pencil sized dildos, all the way to the giant cosmic colored dildo that sat on the floor, measuring just wider than his own waist. He cringed looking at it, but also couldn't look away from it immediately.

Finally remembering he had a finite amount of time. He picked up a dildo just slightly larger than two of his fingers, another about the size of four of his fingers, and finally a purple one slightly smaller than his forearm. All of them varied in color and style. One was a solid black, another a semi translucent blue and the third and largest a deep purple that reminded him of Shiro’s skin.

He paid the shopkeeper in credits he had accrued from missions with The Blades, and quietly asked him for a second larger bag in hopes he could hide the objects from Shiro. He was given three complimentary tubes of lubrication as well as sanitary sprays for cleaning. Each dildo he had picked was replaced with a new one in a sealed box. He was feeling pretty proud of himself until he stepped out of the shop and directly into Shiro’s large chest.

Shiro cocked his head, eyes darting from the bag, to the shop, to Keith’s face in a random indiscernible pattern. “Keith?” He finally asked hesitantly.

Keith could feel the blush returning to his cheeks. “I...I… uh….” He sighed. “Can we talk about it later?” He asked with a cringe.

Shiro nodded and held up several bags full of food. He attempted a toothy smile towards the human and Keith chuckled at his attempts.

“Thanks for the food.” He said, wishing he could reach Shiro’s cheek with his lips to press a gentle kiss there.

Shiro nodded and led Keith back to their ship. 

\---

It was a solid week of Blade missions before Keith had been left alone to experiment with his new toys. Not that that had been an easy feat with Shiro trailing behind him towards his room like a lost puppy.

“I'm really tired.” Keith lied, biting his lip in hopes that Shiro hadn't picked up on the fib. “I was just hoping to rest.”

The Galra’s shoulders fell slightly. “We've had little time to ourselves.” He said somberly. Keith cringed. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with Shiro, the opposite in fact actually, but he needed to do this for Shiro.

Keith inhaled slowly, weighing out his situation. The quicker he got it done, the quicker he could be with Shiro entirely. No holding back. He bit his lip and eyed the small container at the end of his bed that held the bag of toys he bought. Maybe he could do it tonight even.

He let his gaze travel back to Shiro, who watched him curiously. “Later.” He promised, cupping the Galra’s jawbone lightly. 

Shiro pouted but nodded. “Get some rest.” He said gently before leaving.

Keith sighed in relief, waited a few beats until the halls outside his now closed door were eerily silent and went to the small box. He shuffled through the clothes there until he dug out the bag. It made a loud crinkle noise and he cringed. Shiro had warned him the walls were thin, but he wasn't sure if Shiro would be able to hear it from his own room down the hall. 

Slowly and as quietly as he could, he pulled out the flask of lubrication and the smallest dildo. He inhaled a shaky breath as he looked at the phallic object. It was cool in his hands.

He tossed it on his cot and frowned, second guessing his decisions. Would Shiro even appreciate it? Would he assume the worst, that Keith had been with someone else. Would it bother Shiro? Keith shook his head, trying to free himself from the anxiety building up. 

He was doing this for Shiro, and for himself. For both of them. They both wanted it. He could tell with the way Shiro looked at him during their make out sessions. Shiro wanted it just as bad. He had been clear he just didn't want to hurt Keith. Shiro was huge. Keith rubbed a hand on his stomach as warmth seemed to build there. The idea of feeling Shiro inside him was bringing his cock to life. He let his hand travel down and lazily groped himself through his suit.

He eyed the dildo on the bed skeptically. He had to do this. Slowly he undressed himself, keeping his gaze locked to the toy laying innocently on his bed. Once completely nude, he took a deep breath. He wasn't quite sure what to do at this point, having little sexual experience and only having seen a single basic porno. 

He knew where the toy should go at least, but he was nervous. He grabbed the dildo from the bed, and attempted to twist his body. When the cool silicone hit his entrance he stiffened, his muscles tight and restricted. He wiggled his hand but found his body rejecting the toy entrance. He frowned, trying to push it in with more force and cringed as a slight pain shot up his spine. He muttered a curse and his eyes focused on the lube. Of course.

He removed the dildo from his butt cheeks and proceeded to pour a more than generous amount of lubrication on the toy. It slid from his fingers and landed on the bed with a soft thump. He glared at it and then at his shiny fingers. The room filled with the scent of it quickly. He sighed and twisted again, this time using only his fingers, but he found the position to be difficult to maneuver.

Finally, after failed attempts of standing, he laid on his back on the bed. It didn't seem to be much easier. The farther he lifted his body up to reach, the farther down his ass went on the bed.

He groaned in frustration, flipping on his stomach and biting a scream into his pillow. “How do people do this?” He huffed, muffled by the pillow.

He reached back and tried again, finding it just as difficult until he lifted his knees to hold his weight. He was surprised the position had made things so much smoother.

His small finger found his entrance, and he shivered as he traced around the ring of muscles there. He tried to push a single finger in and was surprised with how much force it took. This was going to take years at this rate.

He cringed once his first digit passed through the rings of muscles and caused a soft burning sensation. He pushed the digit in and out, noting how the movement wasn't making things any easier.

He quickly pulled his finger out in frustration. He wanted to scream. How would he ever fit Shiro inside of him if he could barely manage one of his own fingers. 

But the thought of Shiro’s cock inside him had his own cock swelling again. He jerked at it slowly and concentrated his attention on the sensation on his own cock as opposed to his finger. He was surprised when the same digit slid in almost effortlessly. He pumped himself in time with the slow shallow thrusts of his finger and discovered the sensation in his ass was pleasurable. 

He bit his lip to stop a moan, precum leaked from the tip of his reddened cock. He had to slow down, or he wouldn't get anywhere. He stilled his hand while the other tried to slide a second finger in. It was a struggle and quickly the dull burn returned. He stroked himself through it and felt the muscles around his fingers relax with each pump of his fist. 

Once his fingers slid in and out of himself effortlessly, he removed them and grabbed the toy. He fought to fit it inside but was shocked at how differently it felt compared to his fingers. Filling him more than his fingers could. He moaned into the pillow as his brain supplied him with mental images of Shiro filling him instead of the toy. 

That was all it took, and Keith was spilling on the blankets, hands clenched tightly in the fabric, face scrunched in pleasure. He gasped when the waves subsided, feeling slightly annoyed and discouraged that he hadn't been able to use all three dildos. He slowly pulled the toy out and shuddered at the emptiness before rolling to his side and collapsing onto the bed.

\-----

The next day found Keith avoiding Shiro at all costs. It wasn't an easy task with the kicked puppy look Shiro wore every time their gazes locked during meetings. He hadn't meant to upset him. That was the last thing he wanted. The complete opposite of his goal in fact, but he needed to be ready for it. He bit his lip during a long drawn-out mission plan as he gazed at Shiro. His jawline was tight, a small frown adorned his luscious lips, and his eyes were smokey as he stared at Kolivan who spewed details about the next target.

Fuck. Keith was lost. Their eyes locked then, almost as if Shiro had sensed Keith staring at him. He could feel a blush heat his cheeks, and he knew it was seen by the Galra by the way he cocked his head slightly and dampened his lips with a flick of his tongue.

“If you two are quite done eating each other, may we continue?” Kolivan uttered in annoyance.

Shiro sat straighter immediately at the barking tone, and returned his full attention to their leader. Keith mimicked his actions, but he could feel the heat of his blush creep across the bridge of his nose and over his earlobes.

\---

Later Shiro had crowded him in his room. Pushing past the door and engulfing the small space between them. He picked Keith up in a swift motion and locked their lips in a heated kiss. Keith couldn't help but melt into the contact.

“I thought,” Shiro panted between kisses, “you had,” he licked into Keith’s mouth, “changed your mind.”

Keith whined into the next kiss, hands desperately trying to grab onto the short strands of his buzz cut, pulling his lips harder to his own and making their teeth clank together in his desperation.

“Never.” He said in between another rough kiss as he grinded against the plains of the Galra’s stomach. “Fuck.” He hissed when Shiro had shifted to suckle on his neck.

“Shhh.” Shiro chided against the skin, his hot breath tickled the damp area, and Keith shuddered. “Be quiet.”

Keith bit his lip as Shiro moved them, his grip tightening on Keith’s thighs before planting him on the bed.

Keith could see the defined outline of Shiro’s huge cock in his tight suit and remembered the feeling of the dildo inside him. He shuddered and wiggled, enjoying the slight friction his suit allowed as he moved. “I want you.” He whined.

Shiro crouched then, cupping Keith’s face and giving him a gentle look. “I know.” He said quietly before leaning forward and nuzzling his face into his chest. “I don't want to hurt you.” He sighed out.

They stayed that way, with Shiro listening to the quiet thump of Keith’s heart for a while. Long enough for Keith to wonder if he was wrong to still have an impatient boner. The moment was tender, and something clenched inside of him at it. Shiro was special. He knew that much already, but in heated moments he felt an all-consuming sensation of lust. Lust he wasn't sure would ever be fulfilled.

Keith was about to raise his hand to stroke Shiro’s hair gently when the Galra began speaking. “I have an idea,” he said hesitantly, “if you'd let me try it.” 

Keith would let Shiro try anything. There was no question about that. He finished the movement of his hand, letting his fingers scratch into the short strands at Shiro’s scalp. “Anything.” Keith breathed out. “Everything.”

Shiro pulled away then, eyes searching Keith’s intently before heat rose in them, and they were kissing again. Forceful, heated and needy kissing. 

Shiro took his time undressing Keith. As if he were a gift from the gods themselves. He let his large fingers trace lines up his skin, and Keith was left feeling overstimulated and impatient by the time he was completely nude. His cock swollen and red, dripping and shuddering.

“Beautiful.” Shiro murmured into the crook of his neck, and Keith smiled lightly, remembering how much that word meant to him now.

When Shiro pulled away Keith found himself disappointed in the lack of nearby body heat. The cool air hit his skin like needle pricks, but when Shiro began to remove his own suit Keith found a renewed warmth in the way his cock ached at the sight of his muscled skin.

“Turn over.” Shiro whispered once he was completely undressed, and Keith obliged easily. Assuming the same position he had when he had been playing with toys.

Keith stilled when he felt large Galra hands encircle his waist at his hips. Fingertips overlapped and Keith shuddered. Shiro’s large thighs laid over his own, squeezing his together and then he felt it. Cock so thick and long, bearing between his thighs. Creeping between the flesh there. Shiro grunted behind him at the contact. 

Keith could feel the rough slide of Shiro’s cock brush against his balls, pushing farther until it slid against the underside of his own cock. Oh. The roughness was going to become a problem. Keith bit his bottom lip, wondering if he should offer the lubrication he was hiding in the chest at the foot of his bed.

Shiro didn't seem to mind the friction though. He pulled back slowly with a slight hiss, the motion causing Keith to shudder beneath him. “Are you ok?” The Galra asked, stilling behind him, his voice dripping with concern. 

“Yeah.” Keith breathed out, pushing backwards to feel the slide of Shiro’s cock against his own again. This time it slid more smoothly. Keith looked below him, eyes hungrily viewing Shiro’s cock just below his own. “Fuck.” He whimpered, seeing the bead of cum smeared as the Galra moved.

Shiro chuckled behind him and ran his large hands from their grasp on his hips up his ribcage and then over his shoulder blades to wrap around his shoulders. He anchored Keith then, holding him still in the gentlest but most secure way possible.

A swift roll of his hips and Keith grunted at the force behind the thrust. Shiro growled behind him. A low ambling sound that had Keith quivering. What he wouldn't do to hear that noise louder, but more so broiled from him being buried inside him.

At the rate Shiro was thrusting into him, Keith knew this would be more than sufficient. For now at least. The thrusts became smoother, lubricated by Shiro’s quickly dampening cock from his own cum which weeped from the tip of his cock and glided between his thighs, forced past his balls and teased the underside of his own cock.

Keith’s arms shook with exertion from holding himself up, even as Shiro offered slight support with the grip on his shoulders. 

“Shiro.” He whined when the friction between their cocks became torturous. As wonderful as it felt, he needed more.

As if reading his mind, one of Shiro’s hands travelled from his shoulder and back down to his waist where it quickly engulfed his cock. “Yes.” He bit out in a breathy whisper. Eyes still sharply focused on the motions below him. Shiro cupped his hand and forced them both to fuck it in a steady pace until Keith was shuddering and sputtering. His vision fell behind closed eyelids where fireworks seemed to play as his orgasm made him quake.

Shiro continued to move, faster and harder until he stilled. Hot liquid spewed across his chest and his chin just as his arms gave out and he collapsed to the bed. 

“Keith!” Shiro started, quickly picking him up to maneuver him to sit up. “Are you alright?” His voice was breathless with exertion and fear. Keith let his eyes flutter open and he smiled, the stress in Shiro’s face evaporated instantly.

“Beautiful.” Keith murmured, cupping Shiro’s face and leaning in for a lazy kiss. 

\------ 

The next day brought more boring meetings, but found Shiro without his kicked puppy dog look, and for that Keith was grateful. He couldn't imagine having to deal with the pain of having caused that for another day.

It also brought on a more sincere urgency to get Shiro inside of him. Though Keith had been pleasantly surprised and satisfied with their excursions the night before, he needed to accomplish his goal.

He politely declined Shiro’s interest in following him to his room with the excuse of being tired and was pleasantly surprised when Shiro simply nodded, placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead and wished him a good night's rest.

After a few moments of silence past his closed door, Keith dug into his chest and pulled out the toys, dumping the entire contents of the bag upon his bed. He eyed each toy carefully before he grabbed the lube.

This time was far too similar to the last, and he found himself frustrated that his body was so unwilling to remain open and stretched; however, once he successfully managed to get the first toy in, he began to relax. It wasn't quite the progress he wanted to be making, but it was a step in the right direction. He lazily moved the toy in and out of himself while trying his best not to imagine it was Shiro. He didn't want to cum. He needed to make more progress than last time.

Once his body adjusted to the size of the toy, and it didn't feel so overbearing within him any longer, Keith began to rotate it in a circular pattern, trying his best to stretch himself with the smallest of toys in preparation for the next size. He was not prepared for the burst of pleasure that shot through his body when the toy brushed against a certain spot within him.

Keith gasped loudly then quickly bit the top of his fist. “What the fuck was that?” He muffled between the flesh. With a shaky hand he swiveled the toy again, quickly finding the pleasure burst through his body once more. 

He panted against his fist, body quivering with the new sensation. “Ok…” he breathed out feeling a slight layer of sweat crest across his skin. He slowly pulled the toy out and leaned heavily on the bed as he tried to level out his breathing.

After a brief moment he sat up and reached for the next toy. He added a generous amount of lubrication onto it and returned to his earlier position. The toy was difficult to push in and he hissed at the burn once it passed through the rings of muscles. He jerked himself slightly, focusing on the pleasure building up in his cock as opposed to the pain in his ass. He could do this.

He pushed the toy in a bit more, further and further until it filled him completely, all the while continuing to pump his cock steadily. One more push of the toy and pleasure shot through him again. “Fuck.” He whimpered, instantly stilling his hand on his cock, fearful he'd cum before trying the final toy, but the toy was nestled right against his prostate, and each clench of the muscles in his ass moved it to rub against it slightly. Just enough to keep the pleasure coiling within him.

He whined again but couldn't bring himself to pull the toy back out. It felt far too good. Instantly the images of Shiro buried deep within him instead of the toy flashed through his mind and all sense of self restraint lost him. One hand moved the toy while the other pumped his cock and within three strokes he was spilling upon his bedsheets again. 

He huffed in both satisfaction and annoyance. One step closer to his goal, but still not there yet.

\------ 

Keith had been more than surprised the next day when Shiro eagerly followed him into his room after a simple successful spy mission.

The Galra scooped him up quickly, tossed his legs over his shoulders and nuzzled his quickly growing cock.

“Shiro!” He gasped, holding onto his head tightly until his back met the wall.

“Want to make you feel good.”

Agile fingers made quick work of removing his swelling cock from the confines of his suit and wet warmth quickly engulfed him.

Keith moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure. Shiro sucked him gently, his large tongue covered the entire underside of his cock and shifted back and forth eagerly. “Yes.” Keith hissed out, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes to lose himself in the intense sensation of Shiro’s hot mouth.

Keith thrusted forward unabashedly, unable to control his hips. Shiro moaned, and the vibrations made Keith return the sound himself. It felt like hours and yet only mere seconds when he was suddenly bursting within Shiro’s mouth.

The smooth slide of his quickly softening cock falling from Shiro’s mouth had him whimpering from overstimulation. He looked down in time to see Shiro smiling up at him. A gentle smile that was filled with warmth and…. Keith bit his lip, unable to decipher what else was hidden within the smile. Or perhaps he knew, it was a reflection of what he felt himself, but was unable to admit just yet.

Shiro slowly lifted him from his shoulders but did not drop him to the ground, instead he wrapped his large arms around him in a warm embrace and a gentle nuzzled against his neck. Keith returned the sentiment and placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s temple. 

“Sleep well.” Shiro whispered before finally returning him to the ground.

Keith frowned as the Galra stepped away towards the door. “But what about you?” He asked through the haze of bliss that still warped the edges of his mind.

Shiro turned with a goofy smile that he still hadn't mastered. “I just wanted you to feel good. You did well out there today. You deserved it.”

Keith could only blink as the Galra stepped out of his room, but slowly a smile spread across his own face. Shiro was definitely something. No. Shiro was everything.

\------

Keith breathed a sigh of relief once he had managed to finally step away from what seemed to be every single member of the Blades interested in his attention that day. It was encroaching his sleep cycle time, but the free day he had been granted seemed to have escaped from him entirely.

Keith had never been a social butterfly, and his limits of socializing had been reached by the third interaction with a Blades member that day. It appeared that after their successful mission yesterday, Keith and Shiro had gained some sort of worthy title.

Even Shiro had seemed to be worn out by the attention, having wished Keith some good rest without even following him to his room.

Keith sighed again and let his eyes drift close as he leaned heavily against the wall. He really could rest now, but he had to prepare for Shiro.

He had another mission tomorrow, one far less dangerous than yesterday's, but if all went well he wanted to be prepared to take Shiro after it was over.

He let a hand travel from his thigh to his cock and rubbed at it. It grew beneath his suit instantly. A reaction quick to brew under the combination of his mental images of Shiro fucking him and the physical stimulation of his hand.

He undressed quickly and eagerly pulled out the toys. Once again, he began with his fingers, discovering though he still didn't remain stretched, the act of stretching itself was becoming less painful. As if his body was learning to accept it.

His body accepted the first toy easily, the pain of its entrance barely registered. Eagerly he began to twist it within him, shuddering when it gently brushed against his prostate.

The second toy was just as difficult to push in as the first time, but he was learning to accommodate with the mixture of the lazy stroking of his cock and random presses against his prostate. Soon his muscles relaxed and accepted the toy easily. He pushed it in and out of himself smoothly, relishing in the sensation of being filled. He bit his lip as he began to imagine Shiro behind him. No. Not yet. He couldn't allow those kinds of thoughts to come to him just yet.

He eyed the largest toy skeptically. It was far larger than the current toy within him, but was by far the closest in size to Shiro himself. Even if it were still slightly smaller.

Regardless, it was still large and trepidation built within him as he picked it up and slicked it with lube. He sat with his ass on the bed, dildo still jammed within him. The new position felt good, different somehow, as if it were filling him even more. He realized then he hadn't thought much on how he and Shiro would do it.

He frowned at the dildo in his hands, refocusing his attention. He leaned forward to pull the second largest dildo from his ass in a slow drag that sent shivers through his body.

Slowly he maneuvered the largest dildo to his entrance. He inhaled deeply, slowly, as he tried his best to relax himself. His free hand reached for his cock, stroking it slowly in a tight grasp. The dildo hurt against his entrance. The muscles clenched tightly around the tapered head of the toy, as if begging him to stop, but Keith needed to do this. For himself. For Shiro. For them both. He exhaled slowly and stroked himself faster.

His muscles fought the toy in some unspoken battle, but then the mental images fluttered through his mind and offered him solace. This wasn't a toy. This was Shiro. He gasped as the large head of the toy passed by his entrance. No, not the toy. This was Shiro. He could feel each protruding ridged design pass by the tight muscles and stifled a moan in his bedding. But fuck, he couldn't believe how full he felt.

He pulled the toy out slightly and shuddered at the sensation each ridge caused to flutter through his body. He let go of his cock, concentrating fully on each wave of pleasure as he fucked himself with the toy. Each push in brushed against his prostate and the threat of orgasm fluttered deep within him.

The slow speed was both torturous and yet amazing. He let his hand increase the pace, steadily pulling and pushing the toy in and out of himself. No. This was Shiro. He bit his lip to stifle the next moan. “Shiro.” He whimpered, pushing his ass back to meet each push of the toy inside him.

He was covered in sweat as he continued to fuck himself, but he couldn't be bothered to care, not with the amazing sensations that fluttered through him. He was so close. He shouted into the pillow as soon as his free hand grasped his cock and pumped once to spill himself all over the sheets. His breath fell from his lips in loud huffs and gasps. He was certain he had never experienced such an intense orgasm in his life.

He was also certain it would only be that much more amazing if the toy he was now pulling from him had actually been Shiro instead.

\----

The mission had been boring, and not just because Keith couldn't stop thinking about Shiro buried deep within him. The minutes felt like hours. The hours felt like days. The seconds like weeks even. It didn't help that Shiro had been left behind. He couldn't even give the Galra dreamy looks during the mission to help pass the time. Instead he was left partnered with a stoic Galra he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. 

Finally the sensors on the small camouflaged ship went off, alerting them of the seventh patrol ship. The last ship to prove their theory of a pattern within the enemies base. Keith sighed in relief.

“We should verify.” The nameless Blades member said, and Keith frowned.

Another several hours had passed only to confirm their initial suspicions.

“Great.” Keith mumbled. “Can we go now?”

By the time they arrived back to the base, Keith was bounding with unbridled energy. He quickly handed the data pad off to Kolivan and excused himself from the debriefing, ignoring Kolivan’s glare.

Shiro was in his room. It was very similar to Keith’s, just reversed. Instead of the bed being on the left side of the door, it was on the right. Shiro was laying in it on his back, arms above his head in a languid position.

He eyed Keith curiously when he entered, but didn't move. Keith smiled down at him, waiting till the door slid closed to crawl onto the bed with him. 

“I missed you.” He murmured into Shiro’s ear, cuddling against his chest and pressing a gentle kiss on his neck. 

Shiro pulled his arms from beneath him to wrap around Keith in a light embrace. He chuckled, “You weren't away that long.” He nuzzled his face into Keith’s hair. “I'm happy you came to me though.” He sighed contentedly, but otherwise made no further action.

“I….” Keith hesitated, frowned, and then steeled his nerves. “I have a surprise for you.” He whispered quietly. 

Shiro shifted beneath him slightly and carded his fingers through Keith’s hair lazily. “What's that?” He asked, letting the strands fall from between his fingers before he twirled them again.

“I'm ready.” Keith breathed out, unsure of how else to say it.

Shiro hummed and nuzzled his face against Keith’s hair. “Ready for what?”

Keith sighed, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. “Ready to take you.” Shiro stilled his hand and remained quiet. “I've been…. Uh…” Keith stammered out. “Preparing to fit you.” He said awkwardly, wanting to smash his head into the nearest wall as soon as the words fell from his lips.

“I don't understand.”

Keith frowned and pushed himself up so that he was sitting on top of Shiro. The Galra beneath him was breathtaking, even with the confusion and concern shining in his eyes. Keith reached into his suit and pulled out the lubrication while simultaneously unzipping his suit.

“Keith?” Shiro frowned, eyes darting from the bottle to Keith’s slowly exposing skin. 

“I've been practicing. So you can fit.” He said, pulling his arms out of the suit. 

“Keith, no.” Shiro said with a frown that looked almost painful.

“Yes.” Keith said, grabbing one of Shiro’s large hands and pulling it towards his face. He placed a gentle kiss upon the exposed palm. “I want this, Shiro.”

“I'll hurt you.” Shiro argued, though there wasn't much fight in his tone, only desperation.

“No you won't.” Keith promised. He maneuvered the rest of his suit off and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. Shiro’s hand, now free from Keith’s grasp, found solace on his naked skin in a slow unpredictable pattern. His fingers tickled against Keith’s side, thigh, back and finally settled on his hip.

Keith squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers and twisted his arm behind himself to rub circles on his entrance. He wondered if he should have brought a toy, but then realized Shiro’s finger was about the size of the smallest. Two of his fingers, the size of the middle toy, and three… yes three of those giant fingers were about the size of the largest toy. He let his own finger sink in, quickly followed by a second.

Shiro watched his face carefully, his eyes slowly melting into pools of lust as Keith finger fucked himself.

“Beautiful.” Shiro murmured quietly, fingers pulling at the flesh of his ass, spreading his cheeks wider as if to help him fuck himself. Keith moaned.

“Can't wait till it's you.” He whimpered.

Shiro sat up abruptly at Keith’s words, locking their lips in a heated kiss.

Keith used the distraction to push Shiro’s fingers towards his entrance, allowing Shiro to feel Keith’s motions as he fucked himself. Shiro growled, the noise made him shiver.

“Want you.” He whined when the kiss was finally broken, the both of them gasping for air. 

Shiro watched carefully as Keith pulled both their hands from behind him to slick up Shiro’s fingers with lube from the bottle. Keith pulled Shiro’s hand back, folding all of his fingers but one before pushing the extended finger inside of him. They both gasped. Shiro looked shocked as his finger entered Keith, as if he couldn't believe it had slid in so easily.

Keith guided him in and out, grasping his fist and pulling and pushing to a comfortable pace. “Beautiful.” Shiro breathed out, and Keith chuckled before ducking his head, hiding his blush as best he could behind the shadows that crested from his bangs.

“Try another one.” Keith said, forcing Shiro to unfurl a second finger. He guided it in slowly and shuddered as his body adjusted to the new thickness. “Mmmm.” He humed, rocking his hips back and forth and fucking Shiro’s fingers. But damn it, he was impatient. “Another.” He begged, not entirely certain he was ready for the third one. 

Shiro hesitated but when Keith shot him a bratty glare, he obliged, slowly pushing the third digit inside. Keith hissed at its entrance, and Shiro stilled instantly.

“I'm ok.” Keith insisted, rocking to get some sensations.

Keith was panting heavily by the time all three fingers easily slid in and out of him, occasionally hitting his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body. “Take your clothes off.” He demanded.

Shiro grinned at him. “You sure are bossy today.” He said with a chuckle that instantly turned into a moan when Keith reached behind him to cup the Galra’s straining erection through his suit. 

“I need you.” He said desperately. “I need this.” He added with a squeeze to Shiro’s cock.

It was odd to maneuver, but somehow Shiro had managed to undress while Keith coated his dick with lubricant. He didn't pull his fingers from Keith’s ass until the last minute, when he pulled the sleeve of his suit off. 

Keith angled his ass above Shiro’s cock, having to stand and crouch slightly to get his smaller body above the overbearing member. Keith swallowed, nerves bundling deep within him as he worried if he could handle it.

Shiro was sweeter than ever. Patience always overpowering his needs and wants. Keith could still see the lust swirling in his eyes, but he didn't press or push. He simply waited, no amount of impatience or resentment for the time it was taking Keith to proceed. Fuck. Keith was in love with this man.

He felt like sobbing as the emotions overpowered him like a tidal wave, all engulfing, all consuming. Shiro must have noticed the shift in him because he moved forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

With their tongues battling between their mouths in a lazy love lust, Keith slowly lowered himself down. Shiro was large. He knew that much, but forcing his body to sit onto the girth of his cock was such an intense experience. His muscles quaked as they stretched, the burn returned, stronger than ever, but this was Shiro. Keith whined into his mouth but ever persistent, continued to lower himself down. Down. Down. Keith was certain he must be close to the end. Down. He whimpered again. Down. Down. He shuddered, his body seeming to finally accept this was happening, no longer fighting the pain. Down. Down. He felt the drag of Shiro’s crown against his prostate. Slow but forever present as he continued down. Down. Down.

The kiss broke with Shiro gasping, head thrown back in bliss, mouth wide in silent moans. Beautiful.

Down. Down.

Keith looked down to where their bodies met, a small space still remaining between his ass and Shiro’s thighs. He could swear any farther in and he would feel Shiro’s cock come out his throat. Down. Down.

His thighs quaked when they met Shiro’s and he grasped tightly onto the Galra’s shoulders as he allowed his body time to adjust to Shiro inside him.

Shiro in turn, obliged. Offering patience. Their eyes locked and Keith noticed the shift between lust to the unspoken emotion that fell between them. The emotion that Keith finally allowed in, but still didn't speak. Love. Fuck. Keith loved him so much. He cupped his face and Shiro leaned in to nuzzle their noses together. Could Shiro really feel the same way?

Their hot breaths mingled in the silence between them. Keith let his eyes slide closed, pushing away the emotions that threatened him and focusing on the sensation of Shiro filling him. He moved, lifting his body slightly before slowly dropping back down. Shiro moaned and roughly nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith’s neck.

“Feel so good.” He whimpered into Keith’s damp skin.

Keith could only reply with a moan of his own. His words failing him as the connection between his lips and brain severed.

Shiro’s hands slowly travelled to his waist, guiding his movements in the patient way he did everything. A slight squeeze and Keith increased the pace. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to keep it up, his thighs already burning from the strain, but for Shiro he would suffer anything. Though the burning in his muscles were just an afterthought when every time he moved, Shiro’s cock was brushing against his prostate.

At this rate he didn't think he could last much longer at all. He gazed at Shiro, his face was complete bliss. That was all he needed. This is what he had worked so hard to accomplish.

Shiro began to meet his thrusts and Keith was lost in the sensation. Moans spewed from both of their lips and echoed throughout the room, maybe even the halls. There was nothing that could prevent their noises. Groans. Moans. Slaps of skin. It sounded so primal even to Keith’s ears, but he'd have it no other way.

With a loud shout of Shiro’s name, Keith was cumming. He could feel Shiro follow him, warmth engulfed his insides, hot like fire until there was no other place to go but out. That warmth leaked from within him and dripped onto Shiro’s thighs in a mess. Keith collapsed forward, not bothered by his own mess now mixing with the sweat on his stomach from where he had covered Shiro with it. 

The room fell quiet, just the soft pants of their breathing. “Shiro?” Keith called sleepily, his voice hoarse from screaming and moaning. Shiro hummed his response. “I love you.”

The gentle rise and fall of Shiro’s chest stuttered before he inhaled deeply and choked out, “I love you too, Keith.”


End file.
